


Curiosity Disturbed The Stiles

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stiles Should Mind His Own Business!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't have let his curiosity take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Disturbed The Stiles

Stiles didn't mean to listen in on his father's date, really. It was just that when he came home from his date with Danny, he had noticed a vehicle in their driveway. Overhearing, the the low murmur of his dad's voice coming from the living room, Stiles' curiosity took over and he crept over to the closed door. Turning the doorknob gently, he noticed it was locked before his pressed his up against it.

“I had a good time,” he heard his father say.

“Me too,” another voice said; it had sounded vaguely familiar.

Stiles had hoped that John had finally gotten around to asking out Melissa McCall out. After all he like Scott's mom and it didn't hurt that if their parents got together, he and Scott would be brothers. But the voice in the other room didn't belong to Melissa, it was too low and a male for John's date to be her. Stiles couldn't help but wonder who had captured his father's attention after eight years of being a celibate widower.

It wasn't that he was upset that his father had finally moved on. Stiles knew that John would always love Claudia but he deserved a little bit of happiness in his life. The teen just wanted to know who exactly had broken through the walls the Sheriff had erected when his wife died. Yet, the voice gave him no indication on who his dad's mystery date was. So Stiles tried to press his ear closer to the door so that he could hear more.

But there was no more voices coming from the living room. Just sounds. A moan sounded out behind the closed doors causing Stiles to jump back (like he had been burnt). He really didn't need to heard his dad getting his mack on. Disturbed, the teen backed away from the room holding his father and his date. He really, really didn't want to eavesdrop anymore. No one should have to hear their parents making out; ever.

Deciding that he didn't want to be scarred for life, Stiles went to his room; not even taking a glance back at the living room. If he had stayed just a minute longer, he would have heard John call his date, “Cupcake.” He wouldn't find out until later that John Stilinski was head over heels for Bobby Finstock but that is another story for another time.


End file.
